Eric Bauza
Eric Adrian Bauza (born December 7, 1979) is a Canadian voice actor, animation artist, and comedian. Eric portrays Puss in Boots in the Adventures of Puss in Boots. Early Life Bauza had attended Blessed Cardinal Newman Catholic High School in Scarborough, Ontario, from 1994 to 1997. Even then, he was a comedic character who was very much involved with the creative arts in school. Career Bauza started his career in animation as a character designer, working with a few production studios in Hollywood. It was this introduction to the animation world that eventually led him to a successful career in voiceovers. In just a few years, Bauza has starred in such shows as Nickelodeon's El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Fairly OddParents, Spike TV's Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon, Warner Bros. Animation's Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island, Hasbro's G.I. Joe: Resolute, and Hero: 108 as Red-Faced Kawn and Camel King. Aside from his television credits, Bauza has played multiple roles on "The King and Us", a web-series sponsored by Burger King, and was seen on the NFL on Fox TV pre-game show. Bauza had a cameo role as "Digger the NASCAR Gopher" in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. Currently, Bauza is the voice of Lord Stingray on the Adult Swim show, Superjail! as well as Marvin the Martian on "The Looney Tunes Show", and Dr. Psychobos on "Ben 10: Omniverse." He also appeared in episodes of the Animated web series Dick Figures, where he voiced the Genie of the Teapot, the Vulgar Mall Santa, and the Ninjas. He has also been the voice of Lord Takagami, the main antagonist of Dick Figures: The Movie (the first feature-length animated production by Mondo Media and Six Point Harness and one of the most popular animated projects being funded through Kickstarter). He also plays Buhdeuce in Nickelodeon's Breadwinners and the title character in Netflix's The Adventures of Puss in Boots. Bauza is currently working on his stand up routine, and has already performed at the Laugh Factory in Los Angeles alongside Harland Williams. Films Animation * Adventure Time - Tromo, The Bear, Additional Voices * Angora Napkin - Fish, Announcer, J.A. McDonald * Atomic Puppet - Joey Felt, Captain Atomic/AP * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Additional Voices * Ben 10 (2016 TV series) - Gust-O * Ben 10: Omniverse - Various Voices * Black Dynamite - The Fiendish Dr. Wu * Breadwinners - Buhdeuce, Various/Additional Voices * Bunnicula - Patches, Additional Voices * Chowder - Additional Voices (Ep. "The Party Cruise") * Club Penguin: Halloween Panic! - Polter-Gus * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island - Slip D'Peel, Slide D'Peel, Butchy * Dan Vs. - Ben, Paramedic, Ninja Dave * DC Nation Shorts: Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld - Dark Opal, Pegacorn, Additional Voices * DC Nation Shorts: Farm League - Lex Liger, Captain Cod * DC Nation Shorts: Shazam - Mercury, Mr. Mind * DC Super Friends - The Flash, Mr. Freeze * Dinotrux - Gruff Gluphosaurus, Stix, Flynt, Additional Voices * DuckTales - The Beagle Boys * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera - White Pantera/Rodolfo Rivera * Fanboy & Chum Chum - Retchly Lintpockets, Blue Berries, Blueberry King * G.I. Joe: Resolute - Destro, Storm Shadow, Tunnel Rat * Gravity Falls - Ernesto, Additional Voices * Guardians of the Galaxy - Adam Warlock * Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past - Tiger Claw, Triceraton Soldier #2, Triceraton #3, Guard #1 * Henry Hugglemonster - Additional Voices * Hero: 108 - Cat King, Wu Sung, Chang San, Red-Face Kwan, Dog King, Camel King, Ling Chung's Turtle, Swamp Hippo King * Hot Streets - Brain Face, Police Officer #1 ("Pilot") * Iron Man: Armored Adventures - General Ross * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil - Dr. Huang (Ep. "Power Play") * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Rooster, Rhino #1 (Ep. "The First Five") * Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled - Iron Spider * Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales - Luke Skywalker, Rusty, Additional Voices * Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures - Luke Skywalker, Additional Voices * Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles - Luke Skywalker * Milo Murphy's Law - Additional Voices * Mixels - Paladum, Mixopod, Zoo Animals * Muppet Babies - Baby Fozzie,Mr. Statler * Phineas and Ferb - Li'l Saul, Additional Voices * Pig Goat Banana Cricket - Avocado, Cow, Mantis * Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" - Stimpy * Rick and Morty - Customs Alien * Sanjay and Craig - Additional Voices * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated - Dr. Benton Quest, Dr. Zin, Additional Voices * SpongeBob SquarePants - The Shalmon * Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Additional Voices * Steven Universe - Belly Bag, Narrator (Ep. "Say Uncle") * Superjail! - Lord Stingray * Teen Titans Go! - Announcer, Second Santa * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** 2012 TV show - Tiger Claw, Hun, Fulci Twins, Additional Voices ** Don vs. Raph - Donatello ** Turtles Take Time (and Space) - Leonardo, Pirate ** Rise - Master Splinter * The Adventures of Puss in Boots - Puss in Boots, Desmondo, Additional Voices * The Fairly OddParents - Foop, Additional Voices * The Looney Tunes Show - Marvin the Martian * The Loud House - TBA * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show - Galileo,Additional Voices * The Problem Solverz - Dork Face * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series) - Chance, Allegro, Swapper, Additional Voices * The Ripping Friends - Various Voices * The Tom and Jerry Show - Skunk * Transformers: Rescue Bots - Maven Danger, Skip Scobble * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Drift, Headlock, Pseudo, Silverhound, Back, Forth, Additional Voices * TripTank - Various Voices * T.U.F.F. Puppy - Leather Teddy, Guard #1 * Turbo FAST - Chet, Peel-Out, Guy Gagne, Cameron, Pentapeg, Silent But Deadly, Dillwood, Additional Voices * Ultimate Spider-Man - Amadeus Cho, Michael Tan,Arcade,Scorpion,Additional Voices * Uncle Grandpa - Belly Bag, Hot Dog Person, Danny, Eric, Guillermo, Xarna, Octoson, Eddie, Additional Voices * Unikitty! - Master Frown * Wabbit - Cal, Rock Hardcase, Additional Voices * Xiaolin Chronicles - Raimundo Pedrosa, Jack Spicer, Panda Bubba, Dr. Toho (Kimiko's Father), Grandmaster Dashi, Mini Dojo, Warden, Patty, Monk Guan, Tai Shui, Additional Voices * Zevo-3 - Brad External Links # Eric's Blog # Eric Bauza on IMDb Category:Voice Actor Category:People Category:Cast Category:Males Category:Puss in Boots Category:Male Cast Category:Male Characters Category:Real Life